Lin Feng/Progression and Abilities
Progression and Abilities Martial Spirits Celestial Fang * '''Celestial Fang -'''using each dragon head is able to absorb up to 9 different types of spirits and use them as its own. Is currently hinted that it allows the user to understand and control absorbing energies. ** Illusion Wolf Spirit (former): Allows the user to manipulate illusions of oneself. Absorbed from Illusion Wolf beast. ** Ice Snow Spirit (Former): Allows the user to easily understand and control ice energies. Absorbed from Meng Qing energies ** Purple Dragon Spirit (Former): A formless spirit that allows the user to manipulate its properties by the use of the soul. Absorbed from Zun beast Purple Dragon's blood. ** Shaman Spirit (Former): A creep looking spirit that allows the user to influence the target's soul and to easily tame beasts as strong or weaker than the user. Absorbed from Wu Zhen. ** Silver Wings Spirit (Current/1st head): A dazzling spirit that allows the user to easily understand and control wind energies, the feathers possess a similar constitution to swords and drastically increase the user's speed. Absorbed from Chou Jun Luo. ** Shadow Spirit (Current/2nd head): A sinister spirit that allows the user to naturally turn invisible and disappear, blending with the darkness. Absorbed from a Hunter of Darkness. ** Aggressive Battle-Ax(Current/3rd head): A metamorphic golden spirit that allows the user to greatly increase its overall power. Absorbed from Xuan Yuan. ** Demonic Dark Dragon * '''Supreme Dark Demonic Dragon Spirit - '''Or version 2, is the result of Lin Feng fusing his "Celestial Fang" with Great Yin Dragon (v2). * '''Version 3 - '''His "Supreme Dark Demonic Dragon Spirit" fuses with his soul and body. Celestial Book Spirit The Celestial book is a VERY rare spirit, that is known for being a dark-type spirit, allowing the cultivation of dark techniques such as the demonic and cursing skill to be learned so easily and at a fast rate, and the use of dark abilities from the spirit itself in the form of pages like: * '''Dark Eyes (First page) - '''Omniscient perception and the monstrous power of understanding. This manifests physically as black holes for eyes. * '''Warlord's Sword (Second page) - '''Understanding of the sword with an extremely high mastery that enables his understanding of the sword to deepen with every experience of the sword he has. * '''Grim Fire (Third page) - '''The power of a black lotus, burning and corroding everything in its the path, using pure Qi as the power source to produce a terrifying black fire. * '''Empty Space (Fourth page) - '''An empty space as a black hole that absorbs any kind of Qi that is contained in a treasure and draw out its qualities, making Ling Feng able to use that Qi as his own, keeping its properties and qualities without having to take out the treasure. It overwrites each time a different Qi is absorbed and not all treasures are compatible, like in the case of the Jade Emperor's Heart Imperial Qi. After some experimentation, he noticed that he is able to store any object and record holy marks inside the book, to maximize his perception of what is recorded, and study it any time he wants, making him a comparison to a super notebook. * '''Small World (Fifth page)- '''This page of book gives Lin Feng his own Small World -obtained after failing to break through to the Huang Qi Layer even after awakening seven different Cosmic energies out of rage and insanity, where unlike conventional Small Worlds, he is the absolute ruler and God, able to control everything and anything inside. This page reveals to Lin Feng that his body was in fact "Restriction Body". Lin Feng's world acknowledges him as a Martial Emperor, unlike the outside world, aka the Great World, where he is portrayed as a Zun Qi cultivator who was "Abandoned by the Gods". It provides Lin Feng with infinite Cosmic energies, even at Zun Qi Layer, and because of how this world and the outside world are isolated from each other, Lin Feng is able to trap his enemies inside and make them unable to replenish their own Cosmic energies. With time his Small World develops into a second great world. It contains billions of people and even Lin Feng's whole family and friends come to live in his "Small World" after he offended a great number of terrifyingly strong cultivators and groups of influence in the Great World.